Las Creaciones de Aslan
by Kiara00
Summary: Al momento de crear Narnia, Aslan tambien creo a dos guardianes para protegerla .. ¿Que pasaria si uno de ellos se volviera malo? Y ¿Si la otra desapareciera?
1. Prologo

Hola gente linda de fanfiction n.n este es mi primer fic de las Cronicas de Narnia asi que aqui se los dejo espero sus reviews :)

DISCLAIMER: Las Cronicas de Narnia no pertecen le pertenecen al genio escritor C.S Lewis lo unico que pertenecen son los guardianes

* * *

**Capitulo I: El Comienzo**

Esta historia comienza con la creación de Narnia. Cuando Aslan creo Narnia creo también a dos ángeles guardianes para resguardar a estas tierras del peligro y la maldad. Esos dos guardias eran un hombre y una mujer ambos hermanos, el hombre lo había llamado Israel y a la mujer Kiara, ambos tenían poderes mágicos que los ayudaba a proteger a Narnia.

Durante muchos años Narnia estuvo a salvo, hasta que un día una bruja, llamada Jadis, apareció en Narnia, ambos guardianes fueron donde ella para ver si podían confiar en ella, al verla Kiara desconfió totalmente de ella pero Israel quedo perdidamente enamorado de esa bruja tan hermosa, decidió ignorar las advertencias de su hermana así que confió ciegamente en Jadis. La dejo quedarse en Narnia con la condición de que prevaleciera escondida, ella acepto sus términos pero aun así tenia muchos planes para convertir Narnia en su reino de hielo.

Un día Jadis le propuso a Israel que si la ayudaba a convertir a Narnia en su reino de hielo el se haría rey y que juntos gobernarían Narnia, el al principio dudo pero después todo el amor que sentía por Jadis lo convenció de ayudarla. Ambos hicieron de Narnia un reino de hielo donde la maldad reinaba.

Al enterarse Kiara del plan de su hermano intento detenerlo diciéndole que no podía confiar en la bruja blanca pero el, cegado por el amor, no la escucho. Ella sola intento defender Narnia pero ambos Jadis e Israel eran demasiado fuertes. Kiara con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hiso un hechizo en el cual decía que un día dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva vencerían a la bruja blanca y le devolverían la paz a Narnia, siendo esas las ultimas palabras de aquella guardián, desapareció.

Apenas la bruja blanca domino Narnia hiso que apresaran al guardián que ya no le serbia de nada, Israel tenia el corazón roto pero aun así nunca pudo dejar de amar a aquella bruja.

Kiara, al momento de desaparecer, fue al mundo de los humanos y busco a aquellos que serian los salvadores de Narnia, busco durante muchos años hasta dar con aquellos jóvenes de la profecía, al encontrarlos los protegió de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarles hasta su ida a Narnia. Y justamente tal y como dijo la guardián los cuatro humanos lograron vencer a la bruja blanca, la cual antes de ir a la guerra libero al guardián.

Jadis nuevamente le pidió disculpas por lo que le hiso, haciendo que el joven ángel cayera de nuevo a sus pies. Cuando fueron a la guerra el joven guardián protegía a su amada pero al momento que vio a su creador correr hacia su reina lo iba a atacar, ahí apareció su hermana la guardiana que no permitiría que el causara mas daño.

Al momento de morir Jadis, Israel ataco, por primera vez, a su pequeña hermana. Ambos comenzaron a combatir entre ellos. Mientras peleaban Israel sufrió un cambio, sus alas blancas comenzaron a tornarse negras, su corazón se hiso impuro. Al cambiar se hiso mas fuerte, mas poderoso con eso ataco mas fuerte a su hermana Israel frustrado por el acto de Kiara decidió que era momento de que su hermana dejara de entrometerse, ella peleo con todas sus fuerzas pero el en un truco sucio la congelo y la escondió donde nadie la encontrara, en un palacio de cristal. Durante años la joven guardiana desapareció. En ese momento a Israel no le importaba nada, solo vengar la muerte de su amada.

Aslan al enterarse de que uno de sus ángeles guardianes se había convertido en la maldad pura y que la otra estaba desaparecida, busco a Kiara pero jamás pudo encontrarla, a pesar de que intento enviarle fuerzas a través de los vientos nunca pudo dar con ella.

Kiara a pesar de estar encerrada y congelada, mando a su espíritu a cuidar de los reyes y reinas, y así fue, los protegió de muchas cosas pero Israel intento corromper a los reyes para que dejaran de tener fe, la única que cayo en la maldición de Israel fue Susan, que dejo de creer en Narnia y en Aslan. Israel al ver que no pudo corromper a los otros reyes, causo un choque de trenes en el cual murieron. Pero lo que Israel no supo fue que el espíritu de Kiara apareció y logro salvar a los reyes y a los dos creyentes, pero nadie supo como los seis sobrevivieron. El único que vio a aquella joven fue Edmund.

El quedo impactado con la belleza de esta; aun recordaba a esa joven de largos y blanquecinos cabellos, de ojos grises y que tenia dos largas y hermosas alas; jamás le conto a nadie que la vio pero el a pesar de todo sabia que ella era real y la encontraría un día.

Durante muchos años Israel visito el castillo donde su hermana yacía congelada sin poder ni si quiera liberarse de ese hechizo, Israel la miraba. Su hermana era hermosa, tenia sus cabellos blanquecinos y sus ojos grisáceos ella era la representación total de la pureza y bondad, mientras que el tenia los cabellos y ojos negros, el ahora representaba toda la maldad y odio que había en el mundo. La veía con cariño y dulzura y la verdad el prefirió mil veces haberla congelado que haber tenido que matarla; a pesar de todo era su hermana pequeña, no podía dañarla era como si se dañara a el mismo, por eso la congelo y la llevo a un palacio digno de ella, un palacio de cristal donde sabia que estaría a salvo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado n.n dejen sus reviews


	2. El Regreso a Narnia

**CAPITULO II: El Regreso de los Reyes y Reinas**

Muchos años habían pasado ya desde la desaparición de su pobre guardiana, Aslan sabia que Israel seria incapaz de dañarla pero sin ella, Aslan no podría restablecer la paz en Narnia. Y eso lo tenía muy en claro Israel.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Coriaquin? Sin Kiara, Narnia jamás podrá volver a ser pacifica – dijo Aslan

-Lo se Aslan, pero tu bien sabes que Israel tiene eso muy en claro y por eso la tiene escondida – dijo Coriaquin – Alguien con mucho valor tal vez podría salvarla

-En eso tienes razón – dijo Aslan – Lucy podría encontrarla ¿no crees?

-Tal vez Aslan – dijo Coriaquin. Aslan ya tenía planeado enviarla, lo unico que tenian que hacer era traerlos de vuelta a Narnia.

**MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO DE LOS REYES Y REINAS...**

Los hermanos Pevensie se encontraban en la estacion esperando a que su tren llegara, Peter, Edmund y Lucy estaban sentados en una banca platicando sobre su dia en la escuela mientras que Susan se habia ido con sus amigas.

-¿Recuerdan nuestras aventuras en Narnia? - pregunto Edmund cambiando de tema

-Como olvidarlo - dijo Peter - Aun recuerdo nuestro primer viaje ahi

-Si, cuando no me creyeron que habia un mundo en el ropero - dijo Lucy riendo un poco

-Lucy lo sentimos pero por logica no podia ser que todo un mundo existiera en el ropero - dijo Edmund riendo tambien

-Es increible que ya no podamos volver - dijo Peter melancolico

En ese momento todo comenzo a temblar, los tres hermanos rapidamente se levantaron y se tomaron de las manos sabiendo lo que venia a continuacion. De pronto una luz los cego, dejando ver lo que era un hermoso bosque cerca de un precioso y grandisimo palacio con vista al mar

-¿Estamos...? - pregunto Peter sin poder pronunciar ninguna otra palabra ya que estaba sorprendido

-Es... increible - Lucy tampoco lo creia mas estaba emocionada por haber vuelto

-Bienvenidos reyes y reinas de Narnia - dijo el hermoso leon quien se acerco a ellos

-¡Aslan! - gritaron los tres, Lucy corrio a abrazarlo

-Me alegro verte - dijo Lucy abrazando al leon

-Yo tambien me alegro de verlos pero ahora vamos ay que ir al palacio - dijo Aslan a lo que los Pevensie asintieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Cair Paravel

-Aslan - lo llamo Peter - ¿Por que nos trajiste?

-Veran majestades los he traido aquí para decirles que nuevamente necesito de su ayuda para encontrar a un guardián de Narnia – dijo Aslan

-¿Un guardian? - pregunto Lucy extrañada

-Asi es - dijo Aslan - Es quien solia cuidar de las tierras narnianas

-Ayudaremos - dijo Edmund

-¿Dónde buscaremos Aslan? – pregunto el sumo monarca el gran rey Peter

-Ese es el problema, nadie sabe donde se encuentra, se dice que alguien que tenga mucho valor en su corazón podrá encontrarla – dijo Coriaquin con un libro en su mano

-Y pensábamos que lo mejor seria que Lucy fuera quien lo buscase – dijo Aslan

-Es una buena idea, Lucy es una de las personas mas… – fue interrumpido Edmund por una fuerte ventisca en la cual solo se vieron un par de alas negras que iban a toda velocidad hacia la reina Lucy

-¡Auxilio! – gritaba Lucy mientras aquel guardián se la llevaba

-¡Lucy! – gritaban sus hermanos mientras intentaban alcanzar al secuestrador

-¿Qué fue eso? Y ¿Por qué se llevo a Lucy? – dijo Edmund

-Nos esta vigilando – dijo Coriaquin con mucha preocupación – y ahora también tiene a Lucy

-Aslan ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Peter

-Es momento de contarles la historia muchachos – dijo Aslan

-¿A que te refieres Aslan? – dijo Peter

-Me refiero a la historia del comienzo de Narnia – dijo Aslan comenzando a caminar rumbo a uno de los pasillos secretos que ocultaba el castillo – síganme – todos le hicieron caso y fueron tras el – Verán muchachos, al momento en que cree Narnia también cree a dos ángeles guardianes, un hombre y una mujer – en eso Aslan muestra un retrato de ambos hermanos cuando ambos tenían las alas blancas – El es Israel, el fue el que se llevo a Lucy y ella es Kiara – Edmund se quedo atónito al ver que aquella joven que lo había salvado a el, a sus hermanos y a su primo, era Narniana – Israel fue corrompido por Jadis y cuando ella murió el se hiso malo y como Kiara defendió todo lo bueno el se la llevo. A ella es a quien iban a buscar, lleva desaparecida mucho tiempo.

-Es verdaderamente hermosa – dijo Peter

-Es más bella en persona – dijo Edmund un poco celoso por el comentario de su hermano

-¿La has visto? – pregunto Coriaquin a lo cual Edmund asintió - ¿Donde?

-Cuando fue el choque de trenes ella apareció, gracias a ella logramos salvarnos – dijo Edmund

-Significa que ella mando su espíritu a cuidar de ustedes – dijo Coriaquin con notable felicidad – aun recuerda los hechizos que le enseñe

-¿Cuántas veces la has visto Edmund? – pregunto Aslan

-Bueno en realidad la primera vez que la vi fue cuando estuve a punto de morir, justo cuando la bruja blanca murió – dijo Edmund serio – al principio creí que fue mi imaginación hasta que la volví a ver en el choque de trenes

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? – pregunto Peter

-Creí que me tomarían por loco – dijo Edmund

-Kiara es un ángel guardián, ella representa toda la bondad y pureza – dijo Aslan – ella fue la que dijo la profecía de que dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva vencerían a la bruja blanca y le devolverían la paz a Narnia, y así fue, ella se encargo de cuidarlos hasta su llegada pero ahora que Israel sabe que fácilmente puede acabar con Narnia si su hermana no esta, no se detendrá y la única que puede detenerlo es Kiara, ella es nuestra única esperanza

-Entonces la encontraremos – dijo Peter

-No sabemos donde esta – dijo Coriaquin

-La encontraremos, a ambas lo prometemos – dijo Edmund con un semblante seguro

* * *

Bien aqui esta el segundo cap por fa dejen sus reviews nos leemos chao :)


	3. El Encuentro con el Angel

**CAPITULO III: El Encuentro con el Ángel**

En un lugar muy alejado de Narnia iba Israel con Lucy cargada. Lucy forcejeaba todo lo que podía pero el la amenazo con que si seguía luchando la soltaría y como estaban a una gran altura Lucy cedió. Tardaron un rato en llegar incluso pasaron por todo el bosque negro en donde muchos le habían ofrecido a Israel mucho oro por la joven reina, el solo los ignoro ya que sabia que todos la querían para ganar una recompensa por devolverla

Llegaron a un lugar que estaba en medio del océano ahí había un hermoso castillo de cristal, Israel bajo y entro al castillo con Lucy.

-Aquí te quedaras de ahora en adelante – dijo Israel, aventándola en el mismo lugar donde estaba su hermana congelada

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunto Lucy

-Mi nombre es Israel y te traje aquí para que tu no pudieras liberar a mi hermana, y se lo que piensas que apenas me vaya intentaras huir pero este castillo tiene una maldición – dijo Israel, haciendo una pequeña pausa – todo aquel que yo traiga a este palacio se quedara encerrado en este lugar hasta que alguien que tenga el corazón valiente, puro y noble entre y las libere, así que duraras mucho tiempo aquí – ya se estaba yendo hasta que recordó algo - ¡ah! Y si te sientes sola puedes descongelar a esa joven al cabo ella tampoco puede salir de aquí – con eso ultimo se fue

-¿Ahora que hare? No podre ayudar a Aslan con la búsqueda del guardián – dijo Lucy con tristeza

-Aslan ¿aun me sigue buscando? – se escucho una voz de mujer, muy melodiosa y hermosa

-¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto Lucy un poco asustada

-Yo, mi nombre es Kiara – dijo el espíritu de Kiara – pero dígame alteza ¿Israel fue quien la trajo aquí?

-Si, ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

-Porque yo soy su guardián, de usted y sus hermanos

-¿Dónde esta tu cuerpo? – dijo dándose cuenta que solo era un espíritu

-Haya – dijo Kiara apuntando el hielo – Israel me congelo hace ya mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo puedo descongelarte?

-Muy fácil, solo saque su daga y pique un lado del hielo con ella

-¿Así? – dijo Lucy señalando el hielo

-Si – dijo el espíritu de Kiara para luego desaparecer, Lucy siguió hasta que el hielo comenzó a romperse solo, dejando libre a la joven guardiana – muchas gracias alteza

-No ay de que pero si el es tu hermano ¿Por qué te congelo?

-Por que digamos que el se enamoro de la bruja blanca, cuando ella murió el intento matar a Aslan pero yo lo defendí el se molesto y se hiso malo, antes sus alas eran blancas, ahora son negras, en un truco sucio me congelo y me trajo aquí

-Entonces has estado aquí hace muchos años ya que eso fue hace mucho

-La verdad si he estado demasiado tiempo aquí pero ahora lo importante es salir de aquí

-¿que haremos para salir?

-Eso es lo malo porque no ay manera

-¿de que hablas?

-Israel lo dijo no podemos salir de aquí a menos que alguien nos saque

-Pero…

-Tranquila yo se como comunicarme con uno de sus hermanos alteza, el ya me ha visto varias veces

-¿Quién es el que te ha visto?

-El rey Edmund, por alguna razón el puede verme a diferencia de ustedes que antes no podían hasta ahora que usted también pudo verme

-Bien entonces dile donde estamos

-Si – Kiara comienza a decir un hechizo y de repente cayo inconsciente

-Kiara ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Lucy un tanto preocupada sin saber que Kiara había tenido que ir en espíritu donde el joven rey

* * *

Dejen sus reviews :)


End file.
